Percy Jackson: The Aztec Demigod
by PoorR1chard
Summary: What if Percy wasn't originally a son of Poseidon?What if he wasn't even from the Greek Pantheon?Watch as Percy Jackson,the Aztec Demigod,struggles to acclimate to a Pantheon he might not be ready for.But the question is,it IT ready for HIM?Follow his adventures and see how they change based on his unique and powerful views iring is open, please suggest pairing


**A/N: This story was inspired by Percy Jackson, Aztec Warrior, which if you haven't read you should so go check it out. While it will be slightly similar, it will be mostly different. I will have to change things to fit the story better, so don't flame me my version of things has things different. I am open to most kinds of pairings, so just PM me or leave a review if you have a strong preference for a pairing. Honestly, this is just a concept at the moment, but if I get enough feed back I will definitely continue the story. It will definitely go through the end of the Titan war with possibly the Giant war afterwards, depending on how I am feeling about the story and the feedback I get. Thanks for reading and drop a review! Here is a introduction to the story! Enjoy!**

The 1400. A unique and troubling time for the Olympians. They had just moved from Italy to Europe and a new Pantheon emerged from nothing. Not only was it a new pantheon, it was a powerful pantheon, one of the most powerful if not the most powerful. It was defiantly more powerful than the Greek pantheon as they sustained by their children's sacrifices and not nearly as many people worshipped them anymore. This new Pantheon however, had many devout worshipers that would do anything to please their gods. This pantheons power was driven by one thing, the most powerful and rare of all sacrifices. The human sacrifice. Food sacrifices and all other sacrifices paled in comparison to the long lasting power that human sacrifices gave. This new pantheon was the Aztec Pantheon.

The greeks watched in anticipation as to what would happen to the new pantheon and its gods. They thankfully noted that their demigods were few and far between and only from their minor gods, but what was worrying, was that these demigods easily had the power of a greek minor god, if not more. The Olympians paled to think of the power a child of their elder and most powerful gods would hold. In 1521 however, the Greeks breathed a sigh of relief. The Aztec empire fell and all their gods fded. The greeks sent warriors to confirm it and without fail, each of the gods had faded and the demigods shortly died out, letting the Olympians rest easy. They would not think about the gods of the Aztec panthers for a long time, but when they did it was not brought about by something they ever though would happen.

The year was 1474, the height of the Aztec empire everyone was celebrating. This was Panquetzaliztli, the month dedicated to the celebration of Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec god of War, the Sun, Sacrifice and Strength. Huitzilopochtli was the most powerful of all the Aztec gods. Although he was a very powerful deity in his own right, one main reason for his heightened might was his domain of sacrifice. Every sacrifice made in the Aztec Pantheon he got a part of, no matter if it was to him or not.

Huitzilopochtli had tried to stop the practice of human sacrifice as he found it barbaric, but even tough it was his domain, the other gods never listened and forced him to be quiet. So Huitzilopochtli decided to never interact with any, human or Devine unless absolutely necessary. He spent most of his time in the forest and during the month celebrating him, he was particularly despondent. He felt stronger than ever, but felt guilty about it as all those innocent humans dies to give him this strength. He was moping in the woods when a woman ran across his hiding spot. They got to talking and Huitzilopochtli discovered that she never celebrated Panquetzaliztli and also found the practice of human sacrifice to be abhorrent. They talked through the night and one thing lead to another and 9 months later, the first and only demigod son of Huitzilopochtli was born. Learning of his existence, Mictlantecuhtli the aztec god of the dead tried to kill the boy as revenge for a disagreement the two had years ago.

Learning that a god was after her child, the mother of the baby prayed to Huitzilopochtli for aid. Huitzilopochtli learning of the threat immediately went to the aid of his child. But before ehe could get there the mother was killed and the child grievously wounded. Huitzilopochtli realizing that he could not save his son easily did the one thing he could think of. Wrapping the boy in his godly energy he used his domain over the sun to fuse his son's life to the power of the sun until he had recovered. His son would take a tiny bit of the ins power, not enough for anyone to notice even if the looked for it, but enough to heal him over time. It would take a long time, centuries even, but the boy would not age until he was healed. As he finished his enchantment, his son disappeared. Huitzilopochtli smiled and began to flicker in and out of sight. He knew this would happen. By affecting his sons fate, he had to sacrifice his own. By saving his son, he had caused himself to fade but he did not regret it. He would die, but his son would live. The only son of Huitzilopochtli. He only could wish his son would find glory and honor and distinguish himself so that he would have a good afterlife. Maybe they would see each other again.

Centuries passed and no one noticed the baby siphoning off the smallest amount of energy form the son. During these centuries, the greek moved from Europe to New York and eventually took up residence above the Empire State Building. The date is August 18, 1993 and we enter to see a woman sitting on a park bench crying into her hands as a man comforted her as best he could. They had just come from the doctor and found out that the woman was sterile and could not bear children. The man rubbed her back, "Do not worry, Sally. I know we wanted a child, but just because we can't have one doesn't mean I love you any less. You are a queen among women, MY queen among women. I love you more than you know. Do not despair, I still love you." Sally looked up, still with tears in her eyes but full of hope, "Do you mean it Poseidon? I know you wanted a son. You really still love me even though I can't give you one?" Poseidon nodded and just then they heard the cry of a baby.

Sally stood up and ran toward the cry and found a baby boy laying on the ground all alone. Sally picked him up and he cooed. The baby reached out his tiny little hands towards Sally and Sally gave him one of her hands to play with. Sally instantly fell in love with the chubby little baby. He had a tuft of black hair and startling sea green eyes that flecks of blood red and gold in them that reflected the light in a mesmerizing way. She walked over to Poseidon and said, "He looks like you don't you think?" Poseidon nodded, "If I didn't know better, I would think he was one of mine, but I do and He isn't." Sally nodded and said, "He was abandoned. I think I will adopt him. He can be our son, even if we can't have one our selves." Poseidon nodded. He could feel the mythological power rolling off the baby and even though he was young Poseidon could tell he would be powerful. It was because ehe knew that the child was already a part of their world that he felt okay with doing what he was about to do.

"I cannot formally adopt him because my brother would sense it. Also, if I adopt him, he would be eligible for the Great Prophecy which I would not want to do to an innocent child. But, I can bless him and treat him as if he were my son. I shall from this day forth consider him my son and shall treat him as such. But, since he is not technically my son and only my champion I will be able to visit you whenever I wish and cannot be forced away by the Ancient Laws." Poseidon touched the forehead of the child and he glowed green for a second and with a happy gurgle, fell asleep. Poseidon and Sally Jackson walked off hand in hand cradling their new son, unaware of the awesome power that slumbered inside him.


End file.
